Dominick Chamberlain
Introduction Dominick Chamberlain is the main protagonist (and sometimes the antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. Dominick is a Witch and Werewolf making him the Original Hybrid. Dominick is the biologic son of Christopher Chamberlain, paternal older brother of twins Malachai and Thomas Chamberlain Sr. and Hope Chamberlain and the uncle of Thomas Chamberlain Jr.. Dominick is also the father of Chazarrae Chamberlain the mother being Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain. Dominick is primarily a member of the Chamberlain Family and a member of an unnamed family of werewolves. He is connected to the Labonair Family a royal werewolf family via his son and daughter, and a member of the Chamberlain Coven, French Quarter Coven and North East Atlantic Pack and a member of an unnamed witch family. History Dominick was born in the late 10th century to Christopher Blackwell in a small village in Norway. He has two younger siblings Thomas and Malachai fathered by a rich land-owner. Dominick was close to his family except is father. Christopher was hard on him. Said by Thomas, in his childhood, Dominic was full of love, and wanted that love to be returned. 5 years passed since Dominick's imprisonment, he has not forgiven Dahlia for her treachery for her against the Chamberlain family, and mainly because he has missed five years of his son and daughter, growing up. Later on he interrupts Kai asking him to do a locator spell to find Charlie. He calls Dahlia saying that or she stops killing people in Los Angeles or he will kill her. Kai does the locater spell who leaves to nowhere. Kai appears and starts turning into a werewolf but stops. Charlie appears and starts fighting with Dominick . On that fight Dominick stops because Elizabeth is watching. Kai appears. Kau tells Charlie to rent the apartment next to their house. Charlie tells Dominick that now that the house is in Kai's name he won't be invented in, which leaves Dominick unhappy. Everyone turns on him. A few moments later he sees Charlie and Kai with Elizabeth which makes him angry. Personality When Dominick was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Christopher's shoulder. Dominick is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Dominick is shown to have developed strong paternal instincts since the birth of Lizzie and Chaz. One such case is his belief a parent who trades their child for anything deserves a punishment worse than death. Dominick has also mellowed great deal a since season 1. Physical Appearance Dominic appears to be a very loyal person, as long as it suited his own goals. This was enough to suit Christopher's approval of him though he was also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which made him very ambitious. He had no tolerance for people who are no longer of use to him and was willing to kill whoever got in the way of his plans though he does seem to have a soft-spot for his children. Powers and Abilities During his early life, Dominick experienced difficulties controlling his magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Christopher's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of his heritage, he had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to his other siblings. He used to experience episodes when his magic would overwhelm him to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when he was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration which would higher his heart level. Not wanting his child to go through the same as he did. Dominick is a very powerful and formidable witch and determined as "A force to be reckoned with". He is very skilled in Dark Magic and Santeria.He himself is a very powerful witch and still fears his father, but revealed by Chris himself, that some of his siblings fear him. The mere mention of his name can strike fear from miles away. He also shows knowledge in purification spells. In addition to his powers, Elizabeth calls him great and powerful and because of that, the amount of power and strength he demonstrated she believes that he can protect her. Weakness Dominick like all forces of witchcraft can be undone by very powerful magic. It is also mentioned that when Elizabeth is around he says he can't practice, and when he says this he said as if he lost his power. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Main Article: Dominic Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Dominick's only daughter and child with Charlie. In the beginning Dominick wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Charlie told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Charlie decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Carson, who would keep her safe. Dominick was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Elizabeth and Dominick's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Dominick sacrificing himself to save his family. Dominic feared that Elizabeth would reject him upon being saved from Vincent's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Elizabeth knows what Dominick is and isn't afraid of him. Elizabeth's memory of Dominick was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Dominick shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Dominick 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Elizabeth deems Dominick her 'fairytale king'. Charlie Marshall Main Article: Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall Charlie is shown by Dominick their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Dominick and Charlie share a moment in which Dominick asks her what The Hollow has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Dominick and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Dominick's relationship with Charlie takes a turn for the worse, when Charlie tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Dominick became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had placed the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Charlie is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Dominick remains fractured. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Thomas together with their family and defeated her, and by the end of the season, while Dominick is imprisoned, Charlie now searches for a way to reunite the family. Other Relationships *Dominic and Lizzie (Father Daughter/Allies) *Dominic and Charlie (Former Enemies/Friends/Allies) *Dominic and Hope (Brother and Sister/Close Allies) Name *Dominic is an English masculine name and comes from the Late Latin name "Dominicus", meaning "of the Lord". This name was traditionally given to a child born on Sunday. The name is also primarily used by Catholics. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Dominick is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own brother in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Dominick trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Trivia * Dominick is very sarcastic and most of the time down right rude to people but he does seem to have a soft spot for Lizzie. * Dominick has been deemed Lizzie's "Fairy tale King" * As a High Priest, Dominick can be brought back to life * As shown before, resurrection restores the body completely, healing burns and regenerating new hearts need be. * Said by Charlie, Dominick is very serious when it comes to his daughter and will take out anyone who believes is a threat to her life. *He is one of the most powerful witches in history. * He is shown to be strict but caring. Gallery References # http://www.behindthename.com/name/dominic Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:High Priest Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male